User blog:BangJang96/Death Battle- Kat vs. Cupcake!
You think you've seen cute? You ain't seen nothing yet! Between all the cuddliness, and cuteness, these 2 cuties might also be deadly monsters deep down inside... Research comes from canons, websites, and info pages. Kat, the fluffy feline who loves uncicorns And, Cupcake, the friendly little girl, who has a big imagination. Im BroJang96, and its my job now to analyze thier weapons, armor, skill, & strength to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Kat's origin is a mystery, but looking at her outfits and skill can give us a logic on her in genreral. Kat is a ferocious feline who has an incredible name for a "New OP machine" -AkariSultan. She is one of the toughest shotguns in MPB, and gets massive kill streaks everytime! Kat has massive damage, with 105 HP, however posses a very low fire rate. She can kill anyone, whether shes maxed or not. Since her first appearance in TMM, people underestimated her abilities in MPB...until she got buffed. Which made her quite popular. Now even BOYS dress like Kat. She reached even more popularity then Chazz and Summer! Despite her fame, Kat is also loved for her skills in general. She is always underestimated in TMM, and is a brutal, blood thirsty killing MACHINE. Its more death, than Beast can handle. However when Kat is ever sad, or down, or scared from something horrible, or slightly pissed, she'll turn into her more deadly form; Yandere Kat. You may think its just an outfit, but its pure evil and carnage. The blood on her shirt and skirt PROVE shes taken more than the limits can handle. This doubles her speed, skill and offense. However, she is not invincible. Kat is very vulnerable, due to low health, and is incredibly scared of hights. Also, she can't escape EVERY situation...especially when its mini-gunners. Shes not much of a strategist, but she can still get away with it. "NYAH ITS TIME TO HUNT!" Imagination can be anything...such as a friendly girl born from a picture. Walther was an odd fellow with a wild imagination. So wild, that one of his imaginary friend drawings came to life, and became Walthers bff 4 eva. Cupcake is an incredibly fast shotgun with abilities that everyone underestimates. With her incredbile speed, and damage, if Cupcake has the right accuracy, and right distance, she can one-hit kill almost anyone 2-hit kill min guns. This can be achieved with the one thing Cupcake is known for; backstabbing. She always manages to get away with it...Besides her paintball abilities, Cupcake has more than just a simple batter gun. She has a cupcake knife, and leads the Cupcake army. No one can stop her wild imagination. However, if someone ever does, or does darker things right in front of her, she can go mad, turning her into her deadliest form; Cupcake Grimdark. This darker version of Cupcake is a vicious monster, who has more hate than Satan HIMSELF, and she can stop it whenever she wants to. Shes killed Beast in this form many times, and Lara once had a ceasure by just looking at her eyes. Though, she has rarely used it, and only her victims know what it feels like to feel the wrathe of Cupcake. Although, she is not all powerful. She isn't as fast, and focuses more on imagination than strategy, but she's adorable enough to make an opponent walk right into a trap. Alright the combatins are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. The winner is.... Kat! Though Cupcakes darker appearances are superior to Kat's, it wasn't an answer if Kat kill Cupcake Grimdark, if its she could SURVIVE it. Also, Kat's damage is superior to Cupcakes, and she has greater speed. And lets not forget; Cupcakes "Cupcake army" is imaginary, so her plans only sounded good in her head... The winner is Kat! Who would YOU like to see in a death battle? Tell me in the comments below, thanks for watching! :) Category:Blog posts